


Jack's Dick.

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty needs a password on his phone, M/M, Ransom And Holster need a leash, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty doesn’t have Jack’s name as his contact in his phone. Jack’s contact name is something like “Sweetheart" with a hundred heart emojis. One day, when Bitty goes up to shower, he accidentally leaves his phone on the kitchen counter, which was a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Dick.

Bitty had just finished breakfast, “Okay boys! Pancakes are done?” he yelled out and set his phone on the counter, “I’m off to take a shower.” he told Ransom and Holster. He had made a big and special breakfast since Shitty had been visiting for the weekend.  
The boys nodded and got their plates together. It’s a good thing Bitty always made a shit ton of food, because everyone in the Haus always ate enough for an entire peewee team. They started chowing down as they watched Bitty go upstairs. They glanced at each other, and then down at Bitty’s phone once it vibrated a little.  
“Who the hell is texting Bitty?” Holster asked, “Especially at ten in the morning.”  
“Exactly.” Ransom picked up the phone and looked at the notifications, “They’re all from someone named sweetheart, with like a hundred heart emojis.”  
“Holy shit, dude. Bitty’s got a boyfriend. Or boy toy. Or even a sugar daddy. What did he say?” Holster asked.  
“I’m guessing they’ve been talking about breakfast. It just says, ‘I’m just eating cereal on my table.’” Ransom hummed, “He doesn’t seem like a fun guy.”  
“We should sext him. Play a prank on Bitty since he was foolish enough to leave his phone here.” Holster smirked.  
“Dude.” Ransom smiled, “Here’s what I said, ‘That’s so cute! I just got back in my room. The guys are making me crazier than my apple pie.’ There. Sent” He giggled a bit.  
“C’mon. We gotta get sexier than that.” Holster took the phone, “I’m adding this, ‘Figured, maybe we can have some fun before I have to go out and practice. I’ve got a long day today.’” He gave the phone back to Ransom.  
“Oh that’s dirty.” Ransom replied, “Oh! Wow this guy responds fast, ‘Me too. What did you have in mind.’ Oh my god. I wrote back, ‘Sexy stuff.’ Plain and simple, right?”  
“Yeah.” Holster took the phone back, “He asked if Bitty wants to skype. Oh no….I’ll say, ‘Not right now. They’ll hear me. How about you just send me a pic?’”  
“A pic? Dude. That’s jumping too fast, Bitty would never just ask for a pic like that. He’s not you.” Ransom stole the phone and changed the message, “Instead of the pic I said to just talk dirty.” He huffed.  
“Great. I wanna make sure that our Bitty has a good man. The most important thing is that he’s got a good dick and a good ass. But for Bitty’s sake, a good dick.” Holster nodded, “As long as we get to that point. It’s very important to me.”  
“Me too. But we can't make this guy suspicious.” Ransom looked at the phone, “He said, ‘All I’m getting in my mind right now is when I came over last time and you showed me how flexible you are. I’m just thinking about how beautiful your body is.’ Gross! This guy is a total sap. Which is perfect for Bitty. What do I say back?” he asked.  
“Okay. Write, ‘You’re such a flatterer. Makes me hard just thinking about that night.’ Wait wait wait a minute. Bitty’s brought his guy here before? And we didn’t even notice?” Ransom exclaimed, “What the fuck.”  
“Holy shit yeah. I wonder when this was….and Bitty’s flexible? What the hell does that mean? How did he show him.” Holster crossed his arms, “I need answers. Oh god he replied and it’s gruesome, ‘I’m also thinking of sinking my cock...’ Oh god I can’t even finish reading this. He wrote like an essay.”  
“Ew. Lemme read it.” Ransom took the phone back and read the long message, “Apparently, now he’s jerking himself off. Now is when we ask for the picture. I said, ‘Sugar, you’re so sweet. Lemme see that pretty dick of yours uwu.’ I even used that emoji that looks like you’re saying ooh wooh. Bitty uses it all the time.”  
“This is it. The moment we’ve been waiting for.” Holster grinned, almost excited to see the picture. The phone vibrated and both boys almost dropped the phone.  
“Holy SHIT!” Ransom almost yelled, “That is literally the most amazing dick I have ever seen. I thought I had a good dick? Holy fucking hell.”  
“Yeah. Oh my god.” he looked closer at the picture, “Rest in peace Bitty’s ass. How does that boy even walk?”  
"I don’t even fucking know. Hold on. We gotta show this to everyone.” Ransom said. The two ran in, “Guys guys. You have got to see Bitty’s boyfriend’s dick.”  
“I don’t even want to know how or why you have a picture of Bitty’s boyfriends dick. Isn’t that his phone? You shouldn't be invading his privacy like this...” Lardo asked as she leaned over to look at it, “Holy shit. You’re right! That is a really great dick!  
All the other boys crowded around, making whistles and compliments to the mysterious dick.  
Shitty took the phone from all of them, “Let me see how good this dick apparently is.” he looked at the picture, “Uhm. Guys…” His face almost fell in pure shock.  
“What?” Lardo asked him with a small frown.  
“This is Jack’s dick. I’ve seen it by accident when he was jerking off once. Guys. This is Jack fucking Zimmermann’s dick!” Shitty exclaimed. Suddenly, the whole Haus was filled with screams. Everyone was going nuts. Bitty was not only dating Jack, but Jack sent a picture of his dick.  
Bitty was finally out of the shower when he heard all of the commotion. He ran downstairs, “What in Bey’s name is the meaning of all of this? Why are y’all screaming?” He crossed his arms.  
“Jack’s dick!” Ransom screamed.  
“W-What?” Bitty stepped back nervously.  
“Dude. Good job with finally dating Jack. I mean, we all saw it coming. But holy shit, good luck on having such a hung boyfriend. Wow.” He handed Bitty back his phone.  
“You went through my phone without asking? And you sent these texts to Jack?” He huffed and put his phone in his pocket.  
“Sorry. We had to make sure that your boy was good enough for you. And with that dick, and Jack’s ass, you’ve got the perfect boy for you.” Ransom leaned against Holster.  
“Thank you? No no! This doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to go in my phone!” He sighed and went upstairs, his face burning a bright red in embarrassment. He texted Jack, ‘That was Ransom and Holster texting you. They all know. Whoops. Silly me to leave my phone in the kitchen V_V.’ Bitty sent to Jack.  
‘Does that mean they all saw my picture?’ Jack asked.  
‘Yeah. I’m sure they won’t tell anyone else. I should have been more careful.’ Bitty sent back.  
‘It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. But did you want to continue with what they were sending?’ Jack sent.  
“Oh, of course!’ Bitty smirked.


End file.
